


『橘农』绝对占有 4.

by Civilization



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civilization/pseuds/Civilization
Summary: “林彦俊，你根本不爱我。”





	『橘农』绝对占有 4.

“唔！！！！！哈啊！哥！” Justin不知道从哪生出那么大的力气挣开了钳制的保镖，声嘶力竭的挣扎着，

“哥，哥！我不做明星了哥，你别听他的……哥……唔唔唔唔！！！”

Justin的嘴被重新堵住，身后的彪形大汉拦腰把他扣起来，因为极力地挣扎下半身已经腾空，双腿胡乱瞪着，眼睛里蓄满了眼泪。脸上有刚才突然发力被刀尖擦破的小口。

林彦俊看向Justin身边身边的保镖，皱着眉不耐烦的说，“他很吵。”  
保镖接收到老板的示意，Justin被一个手刀直接劈晕。

“想通了？”

林彦俊收回目光倒是有些意外地挑了挑眉。一开始他确实对陈立农做过一些有些过分的事。为了拥有，他不屑于动用一些下三滥的小手段来争取自己的利益。  
陈立农什么都做过，最后却都为了Justin无声的妥协了。

直到后来林彦俊每次兴头起了都被陈立农冷漠的表情刺得生疼，陈立农一开始会激烈的反抗，强硬的时候两个人甚至还会打上一架。软硬不吃的木头有些吃腻了，林彦俊又快马加鞭地找了个香香软软的小明星。

然后他就一声不吭的跑了，把金卡还给了林彦俊，消失得无影无踪。

收到金卡那天林彦俊正搂着小明星在办公室里唇齿纠缠着粘糊，听到陈立农走了林彦俊也没太大感觉，强扭的瓜他林彦俊拧了，拧下来了，但当真不是甜的。

他挑挑眉，扬了扬手叫保镖退下去。然后压着小明星继续做刚才没做完的事情。

其实林彦俊真是从心里觉得自己对陈立农不错，毕竟是自己一眼就看中的人，除了精神上的不配合，两个人的身体倒是很契合。

小东西在床上总是咬着牙，不肯发出声音，干的狠了，眼角就通红通红，下垂眼变得湿漉漉的。

其实他叫起来真的很好听。

林彦俊还听过他唱歌。  
当然不是在自己面前，每次见到他，陈立农都像是见到撅了他们家祖坟的仇人。

后来好了一些，林彦俊不在的时候，陈立农也会松懈一些，在25层做一些自己的事情。  
虽然他知道也不过是因为他手里握着陈立农的命脉——Justin。

听到他唱歌是很偶然的事。  
他结束了一个无聊的宴会已经是深夜，轻手轻脚的走进门，却发现陈立农还没睡，他拎着一瓶红酒，晕晕乎乎坐在卧室的落地窗前，嘴里哼着，

“夜已在变幻 像钻石灿烂 但也这么冷，  
看千串霓虹 泛起千串梦 映着这港湾。 ”

是很久以前的一首港乐，林彦俊听过。

陈立农唱起歌来倒是跟平时的声音不太相似，低沉的嗓音让人想起茫茫大海中独自航行的船。

又像一个四十几岁知世故又不世俗的中年男人。

也是那一晚，陈立农醉在他怀里，眸光潋滟地看着他说，

“林彦俊，你根本不爱我。”

“你要是爱我，你就不会囚禁我。”

林彦俊其实也算是自愿放走了陈立农。可他没想到，操了个把月温香软玉，身体反倒食髓知味般地怀念起陈立农在床上的嶙嶙傲骨了。

当他对着床上娇娇滴滴的莺莺燕燕再也硬不起来的时候，林彦俊开始翻过他们的身体，握着腰看着他们的背影，把他们想象成陈立农。

但陈立农不会叫得这么放浪，他总是咬着嘴唇，压抑自己的声音。  
被弄得爽了，也只是从嗓子里发出几声闷哼，那也足够林彦俊兴奋。

陈立农也不会软着手脚勾他的腰，林彦俊喜欢十指相扣把他的手摁在头顶，或者把腿扛在肩上，握他细白的脚踝，沿着脚趾向小腿内侧细细的吻。

陈立农高潮的时候脚趾会缩起来，后面夹得很紧。

陈立农总是学不会口交，但是射在他嘴里的时候林彦俊喜欢让他把自己的东西吞下去。

陈立农……陈立农……

林彦俊越想念，腰上的动作就越狠，操的身下的人嗯嗯的浪叫，快到高潮的时候林彦俊抽出身子射在床单上，然后抽出一张签好的支票，面无表情的叫人滚。

微博头条上有Justin的最新动向。  
陈立农走后林彦俊也并没有为难他，反倒给了他比从前更好的资源。

他手指划过屏幕上Justin的脸，然后编辑了几条微信，合上手机，林彦俊绽开了今晚第一个笑容。

“养的大鱼，也是时候收线了。”

陈立农心惊胆战的过了几天后，Justin没有什么异样，听说林彦俊也没有寻他，那时候倒是一度以为林彦俊已经真的腻烦他了。

还是有些微的失落，看着林彦俊若无其事的搂着别人走进屋子的时候。

他觉得自己像一只偷生的蝼蚁。

房内响起若有若无的水声和勾人的呻吟时，他做不了别的事，也只能捂起耳朵。

还有什么想不通的？  
林彦俊当初把Justin捧的越高，如今就会摔得越狠。  
事实无处澄清，对如今势头正旺的新晋小生来说，就是砒霜。就是，绝人之路。

陈立农看着瘫软在保镖身上的Justin，几乎是认命了。

“想好了。”

“哈，我就知道，你是聪明人。” 

看的出林彦俊心情很好，他伸出手指在陈立农鼻梁上俏皮地刮了一下。

“明天头条会压下去，会有相关人员站出来澄清。”

接着他一手顺着陈立农的下颌线摩挲，捏住陈立农的下巴，欺身上来跟陈立农四目相对，他勾起嘴唇朝身后的保镖摆了摆手，

“都下去吧。”

——不要耽误老板我，春宵一刻。


End file.
